Hyde
Summary Hyde '''is the main protagonist of Under Night In-Birth EXE:Late. He was a normal high school boy living a normal high school life until one day he was attacked by a Void. He was rescued by Linne and at the same time awakened his EXS, the EXS of Darkness "Red Void". Linne then decided to live in Hyde's house for a good amount of time, often leaving to protect Hyde. One night Linne goes missing and Hyde begins his journey to find Linne. Hyde gets to the point and is very focused, he faces any challenge and does his best to overcome it. He is upon normal circumstances cool-headed however, when in combat, he becomes cocky and reckless often getting himself into dangerous situations. Hyde cares much for others and just wants to live life normally. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 9-B | 7-C VIA Gyre Vortex Name: Hyde Kido (English), Kido Haido (Japanese), Unknown Actor Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: Likely 16 (High School Student) Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Darkness Manipulation (Slashes give a wave of darkness and has darkness rings in spinning attacks), Magma Manipulation (VIA Gyre Vortex), Existence Manipulation (his sword cuts up his foe's existence AKA deleting them from existence) Attack Potency: Town Level|Immeasurable VIA EXS of Darkness "Red Void" hax Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Level Durability: Mountain Level Stamina: Very High, shows little sign of tiring in combat (only time of tiring is shown after using Raging Roar in which he quickly recovers) Range: '''Sword = 171 cm, Black Orbiter = Unknown '''Standard Equipment: '-EXS of Darkness "Red Void": '''It gives him the ability to spawn his sword "Indulgence of Sever-Rending". '-Indulgence of Sever-Rending: A sword that is capable of destroying one's existence. Stated to be able to kill immortals and anything close to that. '''Intelligence: Still in high school, trained by Linne in combat. Weaknesses: Used to fighting on his own, cares for other people too much, no best stat. Feats: Survived hits from Waldstein who uses the EXS of Mountainous Strength, kept up with Linne (Linne wasn't at max speed), used a move that is very much similar to Linne's "Godslay/God Mower", sword causes chunks of road to fly out of the ground. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The moves have two names one set is from the Japanese version (references popular anime AKA Once Piece, Nasuverse, Jojo's Bizarre Adventures, and Kill la Kill) the other is from the English version (original move names). '-Vestige of Cruelty Daze: '''A charged slash (both hands are used). '-Wicked Vortex of the Torus Orbiter: A darkness projectile in the shape of a ring. '-Black Lotus Blooming in the Abyss Lotus: '''A follow up to Black Orbiter, turns the projectile into darkness strings that works somewhat like a wall. If opponent comes in contact with it great damage is dealt and major knockback occurs. '-Distorted Aperture Sinister: 'Another option for a Black Orbiter follow-up. Hyde jumps forward with a large slash with major knockdown. Can be used to enter a combo. -'''Crimson-Clad Wing of Darkness Clad Craver: '''A Shoryuken but with a sword. Wait? You want a better explanation? Hyde jumps upward facing away from his opponent with his sword swinging from behind. Hyde is open to be attacked while landing. -'''Fault Dividing the Empty Air Shift: '''Hyde leaps toward the opponent with a slash, then goes for a two handed slash that carries the opponent into the air, then finally smashes them into the ground with his sword. Hyde counts his slashes as he does this move. '-Earth Drilling Shadow Scare: 'Hyde turns around and smacks his sword into the ground from behind causing the location where it hit to break apart. A flame then appears at the other end of the hole. '-Wedge of Sick Crimson Calling the Calamity Bringer: 'Hyde dashes forward and hits the opponent into the air with his sword and kicks them back to the ground. Normally used as a combo finisher. Can only be used when at max EX. '-Spiral Cage Alluring to the Demise Vortex: 'Hyde spins his sword like a helicopter and then slams it into the ground causing a magma plume to spew from the ground. '-Savage God's Roaring Howl Roar: 'Hyde Charges a Strict Daze with wind mixed with darkness gathering around his sword. He leaps toward his opponent with his sword (while shouting the move's name) and a large spread of darkness appears before him. A violent storm mixed with darkness surrounds the foe and deals consistent damage. Afterward Hyde needs to catch his breath for a quick moment as the opponent crashes into the ground. Gallery Sd-hyde.png|Tutorial Portrait Others '''Weight-' 55kg '''Height- '''171 cm '''Blood Type- '''O '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Darkness Users Category:Teenagers